Phan
by aliceisinwonderlandagain
Summary: How Dan and Phil (if they did, which they should!) got together. This is a story which is up to you, so review and tell me what should happen next! Rated T . . . just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

~**AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

**This is how I think if Dan and Phil got together they would. People may have different opinions, and please review what you would like to happen next because I haven't really planned it (whoops) ;) + I don't own Dan or Phil, no matter how much I want to ... ;) xx heres the story! xx**

DANS POV

'Why is YouNow so SLOOWWW,' I thought to myself.

"Sexy and you know it!" my phone began to ring. I looked at it. There was the ugly picture of Phil I put for his picture on the screen. I slid the green phone button and put it to my ear.

"Phil?"

"Dan! I've been knocking for like ten minutes!" he said, his voice wavering. "It's raining!"

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I was setting up for a YouNow!" I said, and I ran to the door.

Infront of me was a completely SOAKED Phillip Michael Lester . . . who looked kinda cute actually - Dan? WTF? What?

I stood there for a second, but clicked out of it when Phil said, "Dan can I come in? I'm FREEZING!"

I moved out of his way and he raced up the stairs. I followed him but detoured to the bathroom, picking up several towels.

"Sorry," I said, handing Phil the towels. "I didn't hear you."

"Obviously," Phil said, looking up at me grinning, drying out his hair.

"I'm guessing your not being in my YouNow?" I asked.

"Not like this!" Phil said, chuckling. "By the way, I'm using YOUR bedroom to do my hair because I'm not getting mine all wet."

I laughed. "Compromise, the kitchen?"

"I'll think about it," Phil replied. "You can go do your YouNow while your friend freezes in the lounge."

I knew what that meant. "I'll stay."

His face brightened up and it made me grin. He stood up and wrapped the towel around him, and then got to work on getting rid of the lake which was in his hair. "Ooo, Daaaannnn," he said, in his 7 year old voice. "Can you get me my clothes?"

"You're not getting dressed here!?" I said, half statement, half question.

"Well, it's horrible walking like this, and your doing your show in a bit anyway," he said.

"Fine," I said. I walked out the lounge and into Phil's room. Whenever I walk into now I remember my apartment tour video when I was like, "I don't know if I should . . . okay this feels wrong . . " when I go in there all the time anyway. He goes into my bedroom too, it's normal I guess.

I go into his wardrobe and get some underwear (weird I know), a shirt, and a pair of his jogging bottoms. I find several pairs of black skinny jeans as well, more than I know he has. Because we both wear black skinny jeans and we're pretty much exactly the same size we can't tell the difference between them so sometimes we end up wearing each-others'.

I pop into my room and take out my super warm hoodie which he really likes. I feel really bad for leaving him out in the rain, it's a guilty give.

"Thanks," he says, when I come back in, and hand him his clothes. "Your hoodie!" he says. I swear his smile could light up this whole room - shut up dan!

"I'm gonna go do my show, okay?" I say. "I'll remember to put up the caution banners on my way out."

"Ha-ha Dan," Phil said. "Thanks again." Then he leans over and hugs me.

"What are you looking so weird about?" Phil said.

"Nothing," I said, snapping out of my temporary pause. "Your wet, and now I'm wet too you twit."

He laughed and I went into my bedroom to do the YouNow.

I knock on the lounge door.

"Come in," he says.

**There you go! Now it is in YOUR hands! Please review and tell me what should happen.**

**Sorry it was kinda short. Please also tell me how long you'd like it to be and I'd be really grateful!**

**Thanks for reading Wonderlanders**

**OVER AND OUT**


	2. Diaster

DANS POV

"Come in," I heard Phil say. I entered, and he was sitting there, shoulder hunched, his neck completely hidden in my hoodie.

"Warmer?" I ask, chuckling. He nodded enthusiastically. He patted the seat beside him and I said down. I leaned over to see what he was doing on his Mac. He shut it quickly. Shut it quickly is a understatement. He slammed it shut like lightening. I'm not exaggerating.

"What shall we do?" Phil said.

"Why did you - "

"I really fancy something warm, like pancakes?"

"Phil, you slammed your - "

"So, what do you want - "

"PHIL," I yelled. I shouldn't have yelled, but I have a short temper.

He stood there, small, and looking extremely cute - SHUT UP DAN.

"Why did you shut your laptop?" I said, slowly and sternly. He never does that. Even if he's looking at sort of porn (I know everyone thinks he doesn't, he's too innocent, but I can assure you he does. Probably because of me but hey-ho), he doesn't care me seeing, though when it's embarrassing he blushes.

"I wanted to do something," he said, he voice trembling slightly at the end, a tell-tale to when Phil is lying.

"Come on Phil, I'm curious now, it can't be that bad," I said. "I showed you the Thorki fanfiction - "

"You wanna know?" he said, snapping slightly.

"Yeah," I said, not ready for what was to come.

"Here's how I'm gonna explain it," Phil said. He breathed in, shut his eyes, and leaned forward hastily. Our lips connected.

PHILS POV

I can't believe it. I'm actually kissing him. Wait what? I can't be! Well, you are . . . but it's so wrong! But it's feels right . . .

It felt like for a couple of seconds . . . Dan was kissing back. He reached his hand up to my hair . . . and then he pulled his mouth away. He looked at me . . . I couldn't work out what he was thinking. Shock. I think. His attention diverted to his hand still in my hair. He shoved his hand back in his pocket.

_He doesn't love you back, he doesn't love you back. Now he hates you. Now he hates you . . ._

I ran. That's what I usually do. If it's situations which are awkward, or I don't like, I usually run. I'm a coward and a baby, call me what you want, but that's my instincts and I can't help that.

I wish I had ran out of the flat, so I never bothered Dan again, but I ran to my room instead.

I dived onto my bed, and sobbed. I'm good at silent crying but this time I had to muffle my noise with my duvet and pillows.

_You're fat, that's why. Fat fat fat. And ugly. Why would the perfect Dan want to kiss and ugly, giraffe-necked, fat weirdo who acts like a 5 year old? _

2 WEEKS LATER

SOMEHOW we have forgotten about the kissing incident. Well, not really forgotten. Well, I haven't forgotten it, I don't know about Dan.

When I went back out again, he caught me and we talked it over. It didn't really sort it out for me, but I think it was good enough for Dan, and he acts normal around me now. I don't though. I can feel my answers getting more and more monosyllabic.

I can't believe the whole thing happened when I slammed my laptop. If you want to know, it was phanfiction. Yes, the one with the ph. It's kinda cute if you ask me, and I did exactly what the Phanfiction said, but in the phanfiction Dan kisses me back, and then we live happily ever after. _This is not a freaking fairy-tale, Phil!_

I haven't been eating recently. Sometimes because I don't want to, and sometimes because I've shut myself in my room. I wish I never kissed him now, though those moments were the most magical moments of my life. Would I exchange those moments for being normal friends again? I don't know. It was hell being just friends. At least Dan knows. But it's not the same. _I _don't know.

I know we're never gonna be together after that, but I want him to think at least I'm slightly attractive. Slimming is first on my list. I haven't eaten in approximately . . . two days. I know it's rubbish. I had a Mars-bar on Sunday because Dan slipped it under my door after the radio show. He can tell when I'm feeling down. Well, it's not too difficult to notice, because the producers noticed that I didn't speak much and asked if I felt okay.

It's all turning into a disaster. But, if I die, I at least want Dan to know that I love him, and maybe not return that exact love, but at least return the friend-love.


	3. Chapter 3

**DANS POV**

He actually kissed me. Phillip Michael Lester, the childish, cute Phil kissed me. It's kind of awkward to say . . . but he's a MEGA good kisser. You'd never really think so. I forgot it was him for a bit. I kissed back. But I open my eyes to see his face, and . . . I freaked. It's wrong to kiss your best friend! I don't have anything against gays . . . I don't know . . . it just felt wrong.

I got him out of his room, and we 'talked it over'. Which meant me talking and him not looking at me and just going 'mm'. He looked like a year 2 kid being told off by a teacher. I don't think he wants to be a year 2 kid, and nor do I want to be a teacher kind of figure.

I can't quite look at him right, but I act like everything's fine. I know NOTHING's fine with him. He's barely talking, and he looks even more pale than usual. Thinking about it, the last time I saw him eat was . . . three days ago. Wait, no he had a chocolate chip (only one) when I was making a cake a couple of days ago. I made it for me, him PJ and Chris, but he said he didn't want any.

This sounds REALLY weird . . . but I . . . sort of . . . regret not carrying on kissing Phil. It wouldn't be that bad dating him. It's like we're a couple anyway, we do couple things, we go out to restaurants, we watch movies, and we spend and do more things that an actual couples do, well, we used to. But, we never kissed. Well, that's not true. When I first met him, we were both sort of bi, and we tried kissing each-other but it felt strange. I said it felt strange. Phil didn't say anything.

I do love him. Friend love of course. Well. Ugh. I don't know, but I know I love him in some sort of way, and I care for him. I should tell him, but . . . It's complicated!

**TWO DAYS LATER (still Dan's POV)**

I need to ask him the questions I've been dying to tell him for ages now.

Phil walked into the living room to fill up his glass, and he didn't even look at me. I stood up from the sofa, and when he returned from the tap I blocked him from leaving.

"Phil, we need to talk," I said.

"We have already," Phil said, trying to keep his voice normal, but I could hear it wavering like he was about to cry.

"No we haven't," I said, "not properly.

"I'm gonna spill this Dan, let me through!" Phil said, trying to get around me.

"Phil, either you go and sit on the sofa or we're gonna have to stay here for the rest of the day."

He rolled his eyes, and grumbled to himself. He put his glass down on the breakfast bar and sat on the sofa, his knees up to his chin.

"I . . . " I began. I sat down, and starting tapping on the arm of the sofa.

**PHILS POV**

"Dan," he said, his eyes down on the floor. "I know what you want to do. We're going talk, it will be all inspirational, and then we'll hug and everything will be fine. Sorry. That's not gonna work. I'm sorry. I've messed this all up. I'm stupid, I know."

A tear fell from my cheek. I stood up, grabbed my coat, my phone, and I opened the door.

"Don't leave," Dan said, holding the door shut.

"It's best - "

"No it's not," Dan said. He cupped my face and leant forward. Dan's a really good kisser. I couldn't help but forget everything else. I slid my coat off, our lips still connected, and I placed my hands gently on Dan's face.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said, looking into Dan's eyes.

"This would make a good fanfiction," Dan said, his head on my lap.

"Yup, it would," I said, leaning down and kissing him.

**~Sorry for the abrupt ending!~**

**I was writing and then . . . I don't know, the story just kind of ended. . . **

**Thank you to NeverlandNat for reviewing! You are probably my most constant reviewer! Thank you very very much ;)**

**Thanks for reading Wonderlanders!**

**OVER & OUT**

**Thank you LOTS AND LOTS for reading Wonderlanders!**


End file.
